


The Marks

by heartless241 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo and Thorin's son Frodo, Consort Bilbo, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Elf Courting, Elf/Dwobbit Relarionship, Elf/Dwobbit Sex, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heartless241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves have their one's name on their wrists. If their one is of a diffrent race their name is in a diffrent color. Dwarfs are red, Hobbits are blue, Men are silver and Elves are green. Elven princes find their ones are of Dwarven decent not just any Dwarves the sons of Durin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elves arive in Erobor

Thorin watched as his hobbit read threw some of the old texts in the throne room. He smiled and sat next to him. "What are you reading my love?" Thorin asked, curious of what his lover would say. "Reading up on Hobbit courting." Bilbo said, turning the page of the book. His blond curls fell in his face as he read. "Oh? I thought you knew how to court as you are a hobbit." Thorin said, with a smile. "Its been a while since I've courted someone." Bilbo said, looking up at him.

Thorin kissed Bilbo deeply before he was inturupted by Balin. "Your Majesty." Balin said. Thorin looked at his old friend. "Yes Balin?" Thorin said, looking at the white bearded Dwarf. "The Elves are here my king." Balin said to Thorin. Thorin sighed and nodded for him to let the Elves in. Thrandruil walked in with his sons Legolas and two dark haired elves.

Bibo bowed before the Elven King and his sons.Thrandrial bowed back as well as his sons. "Welcome Thrandruil and your sons as well." Bilbo said with a smile. Thrandruil smiled. "Thank you for seeing me Master Hobbit." The elven king said. Thorin wanted to glare but he knew that if he did Bilbo would smack him upside the head.

"What brings you here Thrandruil?" Thorin asked, wraping a possasive arm around his consort. Bilbo sighed as he did so. "Forgive him he's been like this since Kíli and Fíli told him they found their ones in your kingdom." Bilbo said, glaring slightly at Thorin. The Dwarf king looked at him. "Sorry love." Thorin stated. "The reason I am here is because my sons Raidrial and Saladrial have found their ones in your family Thorin." Thrandruil said, looking at Thorin. The Dwarf King looked down at Bilbo who smiled. "Let me see your wrists boys." Bilbo said to the boys.

The first one to come up to him had dark hair and bright blue eyes. He looked shy and temid. "What is your name?" Bilbo asked. He blushed at Bilbo's kindness. "My name is Raidrial son of Thrandruil." He said in a shy voice. Bilbo held out hand and Raidrial gave him his hand. Bilbo looked at his wrist and saw in bright red scriped was Kíli's name.

"Thorin please go get Kíli." The hobbit said, gestering to the next elf prince to come foward. He had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. "My name is Saladrial." He said, holding out his wrist. Bilbo looked to see Fíli's name. "Also Fíli." He said as Thorin left the room. Thrandruil looked shocked at his sons. Bilbo looked at Legolas. "May I?" He asked. Legolas showed him his wrists to show that there was no name. Bilbo frowned alittle. "Your one is not yet born?" He asked.

"No master hobbit, but my wrist starts to burn sometimes. So they will be conseved soon." Legolas looked at him with a knowing look. Bilbo blushed and nodded. "Bilbo? Why are elves here?" Kíli asked entering the room. Fíli was with him and Thorin was behind them. "Thrandruil's sons Raindrial and Saladrial," he gestered to the elves. "Have found their ones here in this room." 

Fíli and Kíli looked at one another and then the elves. Raidrial blushed and bowed infront of Kíli "Raidrial at your servies." He said shyly. Kíli did the same. "Kíli at your servies." He said with a smile. "May I show you around Erobor? He asked. Raidrial looked a his father and he nodded. He went over to Kíli and reolized the dwarf was taller then most dearves he knew.

Fíli bowed with a smile. "Fíli at your servise." He said looking at the elf. Salandrial bowed. "Salandrial at your servise." The blond said. Fíli did as his brother and showed his elf around Erobor. Thorin and Thrandruil talked as Bilbo sat and talked with Legolas. "You must tell him about your gift Master Baggins." Legolas said. "I will afer dinner." Bilbo said with a small smile.

After dinner Fíli and Kíli showed their ones to their rooms. Thorin showed Thrandruil to his room before heading to his and Bilbo's room. Bilbo looked at his lover and smiled. "Thorin I must tell you something." Bilbo said. Thorin climbed into bed with his hobbit. "Yes my love?" He asked, kissing his cheek. "Hobbits are gifted with the ability to have children with out a female. Meaning I can get pregnant." Bilbo said with a smile.  Thorin stopped and looked at him. "You can?" He asked with a smile. Bilbo smiled and noded. "Yes Thorin Oakinshield I can bear children for you.

Thorin smiled and kissed his hobbit deeply. Bilbo kissed him back as they slowly desposed if their cloths. Thorin slowly preped him as he kissed down his neck. Bilbo moaned as he felt Thorin slowly entered him. Thorin thrusted into him slowly and hard causing his hobbit to moan loudly. They came together and soon fell asleep.

Down the hall in Legolas' room, Legolas was reading up on Dwarf Corting. He felt a sharp burning pain in his wrist. When he looed at it he smiled. The writing wasnt in red or blue it was in purple the name was in perfect script  _Frodo B._ is what it said. Legolas went to his father and showed him his wrist knowing soon that the first ever dwobbit was the son of his enemy Thorin Oakenshield


	2. Of Elves and Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrandruil and Thorin talk about courting. Legolas talks to Bilbo about who his One is. Raidrial and Kíli have their first kiss and Fíli and Saladrial talk about family

Thorin sighed as he sat across from Thrandruil as they talked about courting. "I know you dont like this just as much as I do but we can not keep them apart feom eachother." Thrandruil said as he rubbed his face. This was the third time he had said tha. "Well will you explain to me about Elf courting as I will explain Dwarf courting to you." Thorin asked.

Thrandruil nodded and began speaking. "Sex is marrage to us elves. Usually before we have sex with our ones we court," he started. "We dont like alot of jewls and gold like you dwarfs. We like nature such as flowers and fruit. Like your hobbit does." He said.

"Elves can conseve children. Its a gift. Anyway the first task in courting is to make a bead for the rank and wepon of the elf who is being courted, the second is to find a wild flower they choose, and the last is to protect them form an enemy." Thrandruil said. Thorin nodded and looked up at Thrandruil. "I agree with the taskes. I will tell Fíli and Kíli after this meeting." Thorin said as the meeting continued.

Bilbo sat in his room sipping a glass of tea. He wasnt feeling as good as he usually did but he just thought it was a stomach flu. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Bilbo said. Legolas walked in and smiled at Bilbo. "Oh Legolas come in come in." Bilbo said. Legolas walked into the room. "What can I do for you today Legolas?" Bilbo asked.

"My One has been conceved Master Baggins." Lego las said to the blond. "Oh may I see your wrist now?" Bilbo asked. Legolas nodded and showed him the name. Bilbo stared in aw. The color wasnt in any of the colors he knew. Red was for dwarves blue for hobbits green for elves and silver for men. This was a light purple. "This is very new to me Legolas. What race soes it represent?" Bilbo asked. "The first ever dwobbit Master Bilbo." Legolas answered. 

Bilbo blinked then reolized what he ment. "Oh dear...how do I tell Thorin?!" Bilbo said, rubing his stomach. "If it helps master Bilbo I will not touch or court the child till he is older." Legolas said with a small bow. Bilbo nodded as he sipped his tea.

Raidrial was looking at his hands he couldnt look his dwarf in the eyes. He fiddled with his food. "Are you okay Raindrial?" Kíli asked, holdin his hand. "J-just fine Kíli." He sais in a soft voice. Kíli smiled as he pulled him up to dance. "Lets dance then." He said to the blushing brunette. They danced for hours laughing and smiling. Kíli took him to his room.

Raidrial smiled at Kíli. "Can I have a kiss kíli?" Raidrial asked. Kíli nodded and kissed him lightly. Raidrial kissed him back. Kíli pulled his elf closer fo him as he deepened the kiss. Raidrial broke the kiss. "W-well I will see you at dinner." He said going into his room. Kíli nodded as the door shut. He realized that that was his and Radrial's first kiss.

Sadrial smiled as he at his lunch with Fíli. "So you have how many brothers do you have?" He said chewing on his salad. "Just Kíli. Hes the only brother I have what about you." Fíli asked. "Legolas and Raidrial. Raidrial is my twin." Sadrial said with a smile. "Father wasnt happy that our ones were drwaves pacificly Sons of Durin." He said playing with his salad.

Fíli choked on his drink. "Wow your father is an ass. No offince." Fíli said. "None taken." He said drinkin his wine. After lunch they went to they went to the gardens. Sadrial sighed as he picked flowers and wove them into a crown. "To the futre king under the mountain a crown of flowers." Sadrial said as he put the flower crown on Fíli's head. Hey went to their sepret rooms fot the night.


	3. The War A Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is at the front gates of Erobor, Raidrial and Sadrial sneek out to save their loves and Bilbos love as well. Bilbo gets attacked by orcs and protected by Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first two chapters were before the BoFA this is during the BoFA. And this is a AU so thorin didnt get gold sickness ^^
> 
> The words Radrial say after Thorin Kíli Fíli the elves and the dwarves leave is from the Ed Sheeran song I see fire

"Thorin Oakenshield you better come back in one peice or so help me-" Bilbo was cut short as Thorin kissed him. "I will come back Bilbo Baggins I promise." Thorin said. Behind them Raidrial was begging Kíli not to go. "Please dont do this. My father your uncle and the Men of Lake Town have enough men to fight you can stay here and protect Erobor with Legolas." Raidrial begged. "I must go you are fine here with Uncl Bilbo and your brothers." Kíli said, kissing his forehead. "Sadrial I must go." They heard Fíli mutter kissing his loves gold locks. "Just come back in one peice please." Sadrial said, almlst in tears.

"Oh misty eye of the mountain below keep careful watch of my brothers souls if this should end in fire and smoke keep wathing over Durins sons." Raidrial mutter watching ths dwarves and elves leave for battle.

Hours passed and still no word of how Raidrial's and Sadrial's loves were. Legolas noticed his little brothers were nervous. "I will look away for amoment but becareful." Legolas said as he turned and left. They knew their brother just told them to go fight with their loves. They grabbed their bows and left. Raidrial caught sight of Kíli and Fíli protecting an injuerd Thorin. Raidrial shot an arow into the throat of an orc attacking the brothers.

Kíli and Fíli looked to see their Ones as they shot arows at the orcs. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?!" Kíli asked, angry that his love was out here fighting. "No one sent us word that you were okay!" Raidrial yelled at him, shooting an arrow threw the head of a Goblin and a few Orcs. The Durin brothers looked at them in shock the elven brothers stood back to back shooting arows at orcs and goblins alike which made thwm love their elves more.

Bilbo stabbed a few orcs and goblins attacking him. Soon he realized he was surounded and he closed his eyes _Thorin_ was he last thing he thought. He heard the orcs and goblins screech and die he opened hia eyes to see Legolas shooting arows left and right and stabing orcs and goblins. "L-legolas?" He said. "Are you alright Bilbo?" Legolas said, helping the hobbit up and took him to a safe place. 

After the battle was won, Fíli and Kíli had their wounds checked by their elves who were unharmed. "Why were you really out there?" Kíli asked as Raidrial as he placed kingsfoil on his wounds. "I feared for your life and me sitting in mu bed chambers knowing you could be hurt or dead made me want to help." He muttered. Kíli grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Raidrial son of Thrandruil prince of the woodlen realm I, Kíli son of Dís, after I am healed I would like to court you. Do you except?" He asked. Raidrial smiled and twined their fingers together. "I, Raidrial son of Thrandruil execept your offer Kíli son of Dís, to court me." He said with a smile. 

Legolas lead Bilbo to his lover and husband. Thorin sent Legolas a glare but thanked him for saving Bilbo. "Thorin I have something to tell you." Bilbo said. Thorin looked at him they notice Legolas stood behind Bilbo. "Yes my love?" Thorin asked. "I am pregnant and you may not like this part...Legolas is our childs future One." Bilbo said. Thorin growled after a moment of silence. "No no no no no! I will not-" Thorin was cut off by Legolas. "I will not touch the boy till he is older or of age in hobbit and dwarven years. This I swear." Legolas swear to Thorin. The Dwaf King looked at him before nodding. Bilbo sat next to Thorin as he fell asleep.


	4. Lets be Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli starts courting Raidrial, Fíli asks Sadrial if court him, Thorin rewards Legolas for saving Bilbo and their unborn child, and Dwalin asks Dori and Nori if he can court Ori.

Kíli was in the forges making a bead for his elf after his uncle told him what he needed to do to court the elf. Kíli looked at the bead. It was silver and had an archer's bow along with what his rank is in his kingdom. He smiles as he walked to his Elf's bed chambers. He knocked on the door and smiled as the elf opened the door. His honey brown hair was in a high pony tail and he ware a robe.

"Kíli? What brings you here?" Raidrial asked as he let his One into the room.

"I made a bead to braid into your hair. I would like to place it into your hair now if you'd let me." Kíli asked. Raidrial smiled ans sat next on the bed.

"You may." He said as Kíli came to sit by him. He braided a courting braid into his bangs. Raidrial smiled when he finished the braid.

"Thank you, Kíli. I love it." He said with a small smile.

Kíli kissed his cheek before standing. "I must go now will I see you at dinner?" He asked. Raidial nodded as Kíli opened the door and left.

 

Fíli sat in the gardens with the dirty blond elf. He fiddled with the gold bead with an archer's bow engraved on it. "Fíli what is the matter you look nervous?" Sadrial said with a small frown.

Fíli gripped the bead and inhaled as he tried to calm his nerves. "I, Fíli son of Dís, would like to ask you, Sadrial son of Thranduil, if I may court you?" Fíli said, holding out the bead he made a week ago. Sadrial giggled at the blond Dwarf.

"I, Sadrial son of Thranduil, except you, Fíli son of Dís, to court me." He said with a smile. Fíli braided the courting braid into the elf's hair. Sadrial gave Fíli a kiss. Fíli blushed. They sat their as Sadrial made something out of flowers.

 

Thorin listened as Bilbo explained how Orcs and Goblins attacked him and how Legolas saved his and their child's lives. The king looked at the elven prince and bowed. "You saved my One's and the life of the child in him ask what you would like and you will have it." Thorin said. Legolas smiled.

"Your Majesty all I ask is if you let me stay here and protect your consort and your child till he comes of age and your permission to court if you allow me." Legolas said. Thorin looked at Bilbo and then Legolas. "You have my permission to stay and protect him, when the time comes we will talk about you courting him." Thorin said, as he smiled at Bilbo. Legolas nodded and left the room.

 

Dwalin sat across from Dori and Nori as they had tea. "I would you like to court Ori." Dwalin said. "With your permission, may I court him?" He added.

Dori looked at him and so did Nori.

"If you hurt our brother we will hurt you." Nori said and Dori agreed. 

"Thank you Dori and Nori." Dwalin said as he stood up. "Your brother means the world to me." Dwalin said leaving the brothers alone.


	5. 33 or So Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo comes of age as a hobbit. Kíli and Raidrial get married in dwarf and elf ways. Fíli and Sadrial talk about marrage. Dwalin and Ori expect their first child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I time skiped alot here! So I'm gonna roll this by you fast. Kíli and Fíli finish their courting of their elves. Bilbo has Frodo a month early. Thraduil goes back to Mirkwood. Legolas is dubed Frodo's babysitter till he's old enough. Dwalin and Ori court for a bout two years before marrying eachother. Nori and Bofur court and marry. Raidrial wants a dwelf baby with Kíli. Sadrial wants to wait till marrage in the dwarven way before having sex with Fíli.
> 
> That is all enjoy ^^

Frodo sat with Legolas as he watched the sun rise. 

"Are you alright Frodo?" Legolas asked Frodo noded as he smiled at him. 

"Ada and Da think my coming of age as a hobbit is a big deal." Frodo sighed, standing up he went into Legolas' room.

"They just want you to be safe." Legolas said with a smile. 

Frodo looked at him confused. "So you don't wish for me to be safe?" Frodo asked, eyes filled with fear.

"I do wish for your well being Frodo I really do." Legolas said, smiling a tender smile. Frodo sighed in relief as he hugged the elf. Legolas hugged his Dwobbit back. They stood there hugging till Legolas spoke.

"Kíli is to be married today. Aren't you exited for your cousin?" Legolas asked the brunette. Frodo smiled as he nodded. "Are you happy for your brother?" Frodo asked Legolas. The blond smiled and nodded. 

"We best get ready for their wedding then." Legolas said, petting his dwobbits hair.

"You're right I will go to my chambers and get ready." Frodo said with a smile. Legolas blushed as he always did when Frodo kissed his cheek. Legolas sighed as he got ready for the wedding

Kíli stood at the alter waiting for his soon to be husband. "You look nevous brother~" Fíli teased his brother. Bilbo rolled his eyes at the brothers as he smiled at his son. He noticed Frodo look sad yet happy.

"Frodo are you alright my boy?" Bilbo asked, loking conserened. "Of course Da I'm just sad that Kí wont be my friend any more." Frodo said, looking at his cousins taunt eachother.

"Frodo Kíli and Fíli will be there for you when you need them." Bilbo said "Dont ever forget that." Frodo nodded as the ceramony began. After the "I do's" were said and the kissing was done the feast began.

Legolas sat to Frodo's left and teased him abit to make him feel better. Bilbo looked at his husband and nodded. Thorin sighed as he also nodded bit at Legolas who was looking for permission. 

"I would like to make an anouncement." Legolas said to get everyones attintion. He looked at Frodo and smiled. "I, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil wish to court you, Frodo Baggins, son of Thorin, prince under the mountain, if I may court you." Legolas said.

Frodo blushed and looked at his Da and Ada as if asking if this was okah with them. Bilbo noded slightluly just as Thorin did. 

"I, Frodo Baggins, son of Thorin, prince under the mountain except your pffer of courtship Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil." Frodo said fermly het shyly. Everhone cheered and gold was thrown across the table.

Sandrial looked at Fíli and smiled. They had been courting for years and he was ready for their next step.

"I wish to be married in the dwarven way just as much as the elven way." Sandrial said with a smile. Fíli looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Are you serious?" Fíli asked with a small smile. Sandrial nodded and Fíli kissed him. The blond elf blushed. When the kiss ended they went back to their routen.

* * *

Radrial moaned as his husband kissed his neck. This was their first time together. Kíli had stripped his husband as they entered their room.

"Kíli please don't tease me." Raidrial said with a blush. 

Kíli backed him up till they reached the bed. The dwarf kissed and licked and nipped every part of the elf's body.

"I love you Radrial. You are my gem and gold." Kíli said as he wet his fingers. He slid one into his lover slowly. Radrial moans sounded like bells in Kíli's ears. The dwarf slowly yet gently prepped his lover.

"Please love please I-I need you now please." Radrial moaned. Kíli slid his pants off and slide into his lover slowly. Their bodies moved in sync with each other. Kíli groaned as he thrusted faster and harder. When they came, they came together. That night they made love till the sun rose the next day

* * *

Dwalin growled at anyone who touched Ori's baby bump. Ori didn't mind people touching his belly. He was only 6 months along in his pregnancy. He only had 6 more months to go.

"Are you alright Ori?" Dwalin asked as Ori flinched feeling a small nudge in his belly. Ori took Dwalin's hand and placed it on his belly. A moment later the baby kicked his hand. "Did you feel that?" Ori asked, smiling like a fool.

"Yes was that-" Dwalin was cut of by Ori nodding vigorously. 

"Our baby," he whispered as he kissed Ori. This was a good moment in Dwalin's mind and they would remember it till the end of time.


	6. Authors Note

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! SORRY I JUST CANT GET ANY IDIEAS FOR THIS T~T LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS ^3^


End file.
